Undertale Second Chance
|date = April 16, 2019 |website = Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Genocide Sequel |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = }} Undertale Second Chance is an Undertale AU which takes place after a near Genocide Route, in where Sans is told by Gaster to save the monsters instead of confronting Frisk. The result is all the monsters that survived Frisk were teleported to a parallel Underground without the fear of being killed. Until the next human falls down... : Backstory After countless Genocides, the Underground was falling to the same fate again and again. Sans knew of these and had tried desperately to stop the human from finishing their goal, but always failed in the end. This knowledge that he could do nothing to stop this left Sans in despair. Until once while watching the human in Waterfall, he was taken to the void by Gaster. When in the void, Gaster told him of how the human would not stop and how there was no way to save them. The only option was to save those who were left from falling victim. Sans was then instructed to gather every monster in the Underground to one location, and there they could be saved. He was then told to make haste and was dropped back in Waterfall, but this time some time had passed and the Human was on their way to the castle. The place Sans had been dropped down was the junkyard and Alphys was there, jumping off the waterfall. Sans only just managed to catch her with his blue soul. After convincing Alphys not to commit suicide, Sans and Alphys manage to use Mettaton's broadcasting technology to message around the Underground, as well as Sans teleporting to any locations out of reach. Eventually all the monsters are gathered to Snowdin town, except the ones in the Ruins who are still trapped. With the help of Gerson and Grillby, the blockade was broken and just in time for Frisk to return to Snowdin. But before any attack can be made, the monsters are teleported to an alternate Underground through the void and so are saved. With their losses remaining from the Genocide route, the monsters are still in mourning but try to get on with their new lives. Sans was elected as the new ruler of the Underground (as Asgore was killed when fighting Frisk, which served as the distraction for the Underground to be evacuated,) seeing that he was the one who allowed everyone to escape. Alphys stayed on as Royal Scientist, trying to improve the Underground's defences from humans. Gerson was elected to come out of retirement and take the role as Head of the Royal Guard. With the absence of a celebrity, Burgerpants took the opportunity to become an actor as well as Napstablook becoming a famous musician. Monster Kid began his path to trying to capture a human and avenge Undyne, by setting himself up in Snowdin as the next Royal Guardsmen in training. The River Person also moved to Snowdin, in an attempt to help Monster Kid and avenge monster kind. The monsters could continue without the fear of another human, until this timeline's Frisk would fall into the Underground and face the retribution of the other. Character Changes The survivors of the Genocide are listed here: * Sans- The Saviour of the Monsters and elected new King. * Alphys- Still Royal Scientist. * Napstablook- Famous Musician. * Monster Kid- Determined to become a True Hero like Undyne, and to have redemption on humans. * Gerson- New Captain of the Royal Guard. * Grillby- * Burgerpants- A new celebrity and actor. * Nice-Cream Guy- The Protector of the Lost Spiders. * Catty and Bratty- * River Person- The Avenger of the Monsters. * Flowey- Sneaked amongst the other monsters and was saved. * The minor NPC's Frisk doesn't fight. Sans After leading monster kind to safety, Sans was appointed as monarch. Although he refused initially, he was persuaded by Alphys and Grillby to take up the mantle. As a monarch, Sans set about rebuilding what the monsters had lost and ordered many expansions and re-enforcements. His law on humans was the same as Asgore's, although very different if that human was Frisk. If so, than their elimination was in order, their soul to be taken to the castle and destroyed in a hope that it would prevent any resets. The role of monarch took a toll on the new king, as Sans' memory of those he lost in the previous Underground stuck with him. Themes: TBA Flowey In the previous Underground, Flowey had been a supporter of the genocidal Frisk and followed them intently throughout their murderous spree. But by the time they began to confront King Asgore, Flowey noticed movement down in the city of New Home, implying a major evacuation. He followed the escaping monsters and came to Snowdin, where he was present when the monsters where transported to an alternate Underground through the void. In this new world, Flowey resided quietly as he watched how events passed, leaving it untouched. He mainly waited in the Ruins in case of another human falling down. When the new Frisk of that timeline finally fell down, Flowey tries to paint himself as a kind and useful counterpart, trying to assure that he does not get on the wrong side of a potentially genocidal human. Flowey also drops the phrase 'Kill or be Killed' as he now fears for his own life, as he did before. Themes: Truly Your Best Friend (Your Best Friend), Alphys After narrowly escaping her death after Sans stopped her from jumping over a waterfall, Alphys became close friends with her saviour and the two bonded over the memories of those they lost in the genocide. Once in the new Underground, Alphys continued her role as Royal Scientist, as well as becoming the official Royal Advisor and Head of New Underground Development. Although she had to reveal the existence of the Amalgamates and her other frauds (Mettaton, etc) to monster-kind, she was forgiven by everyone and become much loved amongst the monsters for her new advancements in building, security and entertainment. Not only responsible for the technological advancement done on the CORE and at Grillby's, Alphys also developed various robots to preform various jobs around the Underground. While the memory of Undyne, Mettaton and other monsters stuck with Alphys, she did her best to continue with her life and grow new friendships with Burgerpants and Napstablook. However, Alphys's grief left a bitterness in her, so to make her vow to avenge those she lost to the genocide and make sure no human would ever again cause such devastation to the Underground's people. Themes: TBA River Person After the monsters were transported to the new timeline, the River Person had no choice to go with them and had the plan to stay in the Underground to still ferry whoever wanted to as his purpose. Having docked at Snowdin at that moment, the River Person was transported involuntarily and so was robbed of their destiny. Without their purpose, the River Person formed a new one as a revenging judge for the fallen monsters. He took up residence in Snowdin and began a friendship/partnership with Monster Kid. From then on, the River Person became a separate entity to the Royal Guard with the intent to kill any humans that enter the patrolled Snowdin borders. The only reason he does not kill Frisk on sight is that they allow Monster Kid to have revenge for Undyne, which he believes to be the better vengeance. Their main weapon is a scythe, but also uses water based attacks, symbolising his connection with the river. Themes: TBA Monster Kid TBA Gerson Brought out of retirement to help rebuild the Underground and lead the Royal Guard, Gerson took back up his hammer and began patrolling Waterfall for humans. His wisdom makes him a brilliant leader, although forgetful. With Monster Kid in desperation to be trained, Gerson began to teach him how to use magic and fight in combat. He is more sorrowful for those he had lost than vengeful, missing Toriel and Asgore greatly, but he fights for the hope that one day the history books he rights can account for the freedom of monster kind. He uses a large warhammer and still drinks his Sea Tea when not at work. Themes: Gerson (Undyne), GAHHH! (NGAHH!), Hammer of Justice (Spear of Justice), Battle Against a True Veteran (Battle Against a True Hero) Nice-Cream Guy Without a leader and protector, the spiders who once served Muffet were lost. Evacuated with the monsters to the new Underground, the spiders looked for a new protector. Luckily, they found the kind-hearted Nice-Cream Guy who had also been evacuated as their new leader. He agreed to look after them and to combine their businesses. Nice-Cream Guy became the Spider King, and while the spiders were reluctant at his price drops on their products, they still cared for him. Setting up a line of pastries and sweet treats, Nice-Cream Guy grew his business around the Underground. He also cared for Muffet's pet, giving it a Spider House (like a Dog House but bigger). He wears a new spidery design of clothing and has a cloak made of spider webs. Themes: TBA Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Genocide Category:Serious Category:True Neutral